


Stuff for Rick's Worlds

by Minx_cat45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minx_cat45/pseuds/Minx_cat45
Summary: Just some one shots that I've written, some based on headcanons, some based on writing prompts. Also, pictures. I like art. 
I take no credit from original ideas nor credit for the art. All properties belong to the artist or the person who came up with the headcanons/writing prompts. 
Also, I take requests, so comment a SHIP and I'll write about it! If you have a prompt for me, even better! Fluff? You've got it. Angst? I'll make you cry. Lemons? You sly little fans, if requested enough, I'll risk my life to write one.  
 
Also, I would like to add that I have this book on Wattpad as well, so no, I am not copying anyone. Anyway, hope you enjoy!!! 
Uploaded December 26, 2016 @ 1:34 AM on Monday





	1. Writing Prompt: Magnes/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away.

It had been my idea to try laser tag. I'd heard from T.J that it was a lot of fun and that there was one right here in Valhalla. I'd asked Sam if she wanted to go, but she was busy doing some actual tutoring. So then I asked T.J if he wanted to go since he was the one who told me about it. 

"Sorry Magnus, I already have plans. Maybe next time," he gave my shoulder a small nudge. "Why not ask Alex? I'm sure she would love to go." I gave him a look that said: " _she would rather cut my head off_." All he did was shrug in return. I sighed, said goodbye to T.J, and walked in the direction of Alex's room. I built up my courage and knocked. 

"Alex? It's Magnus. Can I come in?" I heard what sounded like one of her clay creations hit the ground, followed by a string of curses, and I silently prepared myself for death. The door opened and out she came. 

"I'm a little busy, what is it?" I was internally freaking out. One, because I interrupted her pottery time. And two, because my request of laser tag would probably land me my first death of the day. 

"Sorry, I was just wondering if maybe you would want to try something with me." And as I said goodbye until lunch, she gave me a small smile.

"Yea sure, why not. I was starting to get bored." I gave her a questioning look.

"You got bored of pottery?" Her small smile got a bit bigger, and something tightened in my chest.

"Yea, I guess so. My vase wouldn't do what I wanted it to do. I guess I'm losing my magic touch," she waved her fingers at my face,  and I couldn't but notice that she had really nice hands. There was some clay stuck between her nails, but it didn't look gross.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," she arched an eyebrow, and I looked away. "So, should we go?" My voice, I'll admit, sounded a bit weird. But if Alex noticed, she didn't show it. 

"Yea, let me grab some shoes." She walked back into the room, grabbed some shoes, and was out the door. 

After walking for a bit, I noticed something different about Alex. She didn't seem very, she-like. 

"Hey, so like, um... are you a..." I trailed off, feeling nothing but embarrassment. Alex snorted and smirked. 

"He and him pronouns." I nodded, and then internally scolded myself. 

After walking a little while longer, asking for directions twice, and ending up at a dead end three times, we finally made it to the laser tag place. What would you even call it? An arcade? Just laser tag?

"Laser tag?" Alex looked unimpressed, and walked right over to the rack of vests, putting on the green one. I looked at the rack of different colors and eventually chose the white one.

"See ya on the inside Maggie." He grinned like a madman and ran inside. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and walked in after him.

After maybe an hour of shooting and being shot with fake guns, I was starting to have fun. I hadn't seen Alex since we got in, but I'd heard some other players muttering about him, so I assumed he was having fun too.

A line of red light snapped me from my thoughts as someone from the red team tried to shoot me. I looked around and eventually found an opening. As I start walking toward it, I felt someone push me into a corner.

"Alex? What are you doi--" He puts a hand up to my mouth, using the other to put a finger to his own lips. My heart was racing, and all I could do was stare at his lips. He looked through a small peephole to make sure the coast was clear, before pulling his hand away.

"Sorry. I wouldn't stop shooting these two guys and they were starting to get annoyed, chased me here, and voila!" He must have realized just how close he was to me because he backed up a bit. 

"It's fine." I breathed out. My heart was still beating fast, and I couldn't understand why.

"Are you okay? You look really flushed." He put a hand on my forehead, and my breathing quickened. Alex looked me in the eyes then, a casual glance down to my own lips, mimicking my own actions a moment ago. He seemed to be thinking about something, and with one last look at my face, made his conclusion. 

I honestly don't know what I expected. 

I definitely did not expect Alex Fierro to kiss me so suddenly. After maybe a minute of him doing all the work, my hands made their way around his waist. And before I had time to fully appreciate wat was happening, he bit my bottom lip and pulled away. 

"I, uh, um..." I didn't know what to say, and all he did was smirk. He then raised his green gun and shot my vest. 

"See ya later Maggie." He winked and ran away.

I just stood there, unable to move anything except my left hand. I brought it up to my lips and wondered what in Asgard just happened. 

And whatever it was, I prayed to the gods that it would happen again.

 


	2. Writing Prompt: MagnusxAlex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Person A and Person B are bickering and fighting. Person B gets fed up, slaps Person A, then kisses Person A, then leaves.

"Gods be damned, Magnus! For the last time, we are out of milk!" 

My boyfriend (for the day) Alex and I were at the grocery store. So far we had eggs, pancake mix, and cereal. 

"Alex, I checked before we left the apartment. There was a gallon of milk on the second shelf!"

"Maggie," he placed a hand on my shoulder. "We don't have any milk." 

"Alex! We have milk, for the hundredth time!" He glared at me for a minute, slapped me, then grabbed my shirt, bringing it down to his height, and kissed me. Then he walked away to the dairy aisle to get milk.

"Oh, wow." When he comes back I hadn't moved a bit. He laughs. 

"If you're this shocked by a kiss I don't even want to know what'll happen when we finally have s--" My hand was in his mouth before he could finish his sentence. My face was red and his colored eyes were bright with humor.

"I hate you," I say as I take my hand off of his mouth. He smiles. 

"I hate you too." He wraps a slim arm around my waist. And placed a gallon of milk into the cart.

\----------------------  
224-word count


	3. Writing Prompt: Caleo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Person A: *does something dangerous* PARKOUR  
> Person B: *SCREAMING in the distance*

"Leo, stop jumping around. You're gonna hurt yourself." He stopped long enough to look at his girlfriend. 

"But I can't help it. I'm restless." 

They were walking around Camp Jupiter for the first time since getting back. It had been Calypso's idea, otherwise, they would be in Bunker 9 making the most random of things.

"Come on, what else is here? I heard from Annabeth that they as a college here, maybe we could check it out." He was about to say something snarky, but the. He saw a statue with a great foothold. He grinned at her and ran over to the statue and did a flip. 

"PARKOUR!" His voice ricocheted around the courtyard as he flipped. 

"LEO!" All that could be heard was Calypso screaming in the distance as Leo landed on his feet, his laughs echoing around them.

"You stupid idiot!" Calypso rushed over to him and punched him in the shoulder. He only laughed. 

"I love you too." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

They continued their walk and did end up visiting the college.

 

\----------------------------  
191-word count


	4. Percabeth Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Annabeth loses everything she's ever dreamed of.

Tan skin that she didn't know how much she missed.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice was small.

Green eyes so electric it almost hurt her to look at him.

A man was sitting in a hospital bed, wearing the gown the that was authorized. Bloody white bandages were strewn on the table beside him. Green eyes, eyes that used to pull Annabeth in with just one look, now were empty and glazed over. 

"Who are you?" His voice was scratchy as if it had been years since he used it. 

"Percy, please. It's Annabeth. Your girlfriend," she tried hard to choke back tears, and yet only one slid down her face. He only stared at her. 

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." Hot years poked behind her eyes. Her skull vibrated, and she now had a headache. 

"What do you remember?" Her voice was shaky. His full green eyes. His pale face. The monitor beeping faster and faster as his heart rate dropped.

Everything happened in a blur. She was rushed out by a doctor. In the room next to Percy's, Paul was escorted out of Sally's room. 

"Clear!" Two voices sounded from each room. The sound of beeps and rushed words made Annabeth's head spin.

After a while of sitting in the waiting room, a doctor showed up. Paul stood, and they moved out of hearing to talk. 

But Annabeth knew what happened. 

"You always know what's going on Wise Girl," 

Silent tears streamed down her face as she could hear Percy's voice. His joking tone.

"Annabeth," Paul called her over to where he and the doctor were talking. 

"Mr. Blowfis, I'm sorry to say that Sally and the baby did not make it." Paul squeezed Annabeth's hand. His face held pain, and he needed support. 

"I'm also sorry to say that your son is also dead. I'm sorry sir," Annabeth could tell that the doctor was sympathetic. "Have a nice night." The doctor left with those words hanging in the air. Paul tugged Annabeth's hand and together they walked out of the hospital. 

"You can cry if you want to." Paul's voice sounded empty. 

So she did. She cried and cried until all she could do was scream. Paul had his arms around her, and she remembered that she didn't only lose the man that she loved, but she lost a mother figure too. Then she wondered about Paul. 

Paul lost a son. An unborn daughter. A loving wife

She cried harder for him. 

And then, she felt nothing. 

She felt hollow. 

Empty. 

Broken. 

As though she would never find happiness again. 

And as she cried in Paul's arms, she vowed to never let herself get hurt like this again.

\---------------------  
450-word count


	5. Writing Prompt: Jiper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ I may have accidentally sort of adopted like fifteen cats.

"Hey Annabeth, have you seen Jason? He said he wanted to show me something, but he's not in his cabin." Annabeth turned to look at the young daughter of Aphrodite. 

"I think he and Percy are in the Poseidon cabin. I was about to go over that to study, you can come along if you want." Piper had a bad feeling about Percy and Jason together, but the feeling disappeared. 

"Yea okay. Thanks." So she followed the blonde to find her boyfriend.

Once they go there, all they heard was giggling. Piper noticed Annabeth rolling her eyes, so Piper braced herself for the worst. Annabeth opened the door and Piper's jaw dropped. 

"Jason? What in Hades did you do?" The boy in question was with Percy, as Annabeth predicted, on a bed.

"Hi, Piper." Percy had a big smile on his face. 

"Hi, Percy. Now Grace," Piper pointed a finger at her boyfriend. "Explain. You may be cute, but I will kill you if necessary." He stands from the bed and shoves something into Piper's arms.

"I wanted to give you one. I might've adopted like ten of them, but Percy has five so I'm not the only one in trouble!" Piper couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's face and appearance. He was wearing a dark purple Camp Jupiter shirt that had a bunch of cat hair and some snug jeans. His glasses were crooked as if one of the cats were playing with them, and his face was lit up with a smile. He was almost kitten like.

"Well, we can't keep the all, so we should probably get rid of most of them." Annabeth was seated at Percy's desk with work already out in front of her. Jason's smile faltered, and he looked down at the cats on the ground. Piper smiled again.

"I guess I can keep two of them." His smile was back, and he dropped to the ground to pick a couple of them up. 

"Which one? There's Mitten, there's Weasley, there's Lupin, there's --" Piper placed the kitten that was in her arms on his head.

"I pick these two. Jason and Lightning McLean."  
~~~~

As the two young demigods flirted, Percy and Annabeth couldn't help but watch. 

"Why are they so cute? They're, like, fifteen years old, they shouldn't be this cute." Annabeth laughed.

"They're gonna last. Now, get your butt over here and finish your work."

 

\--------------------  
413-word count


	6. Writing Prompt: Solangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ you know you're singing out loud, right?

"Nico!" I barged right on in without knocking. "I'm inside!" I close the door and make myself comfortable on his bed. I strain my hearing and notice not only the sound of the shower going but also something that sounded like music. 

That's when I heard him.

It sounded like Italian opera. The music itself was calm, but Nico's voice made it sound like a tragedy of love. I inched closer to the shower room and sat outside the door.   
Most campers think there aren't any bathrooms in the Big Three cabins, but I've been in all three, and that is only but a lie.

He honestly sounded better than some of my musically gifted siblings. He switched between Italian, English, and even threw some Greek in there fluently. From what I understood, and from I remembered from my siblings who studied the song, it was a song about a woman loving a man. The woman does everything in her power to seduce the man, but the man she loves is a playboy, and she eventually gives up. That's when the man realizes that he has been in love with her all along. The playboy has fallen in love with the woman, but as he confesses, he finds out that she had found a better lover. 

It's a lose-win/lose situation. 

Without realizing it, Nico was already out of the shower room, with nothing but a towel and a bright blush on. His hair was dripping, and it was longer than usual. I'm pretty sure my face matched his. I glanced down at his chest, which had droplets of water. 

No, I'm pretty sure my face was as red as the crap paint job in the Area cabin. 

"Will? What the Hades are you doing?" I smile. 

"You have a beautiful voice." His lush turned pink, and he looked away. 

"You heard me?" 

"Well, you were singing pretty loudly, so yeah I heard you." He pouted, and my smile grew. 

"I wasn't that loud." 

"Nico, you were singing louder than the music." 

"Music? There was no music." He shuffled to his drawers and started to grab some clothes. 

"There wasn't?" He chuckled and started to get dressed. 

"No Sunshine, there wasn't."

"Then maybe you're just that good of a singer Death Boy." 

"Don't call me Death Boy." His jeans were the last to be put on, and so I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. 

"Then don't call me Sunshine." I placed a small kiss on his cheek, then to his neck, and smirked when I felt him stiffen.

"You drive me crazy." Nico murmurs. I smile and lay down on the bed. 

"I know."

"And I hate you for that." 

"No, you don't. You love me." He sat between my legs and rested his head on my shoulder. 

"I guess I do." He gave my cheek a small kiss. My smile grew and I laid down with him on my chest. I hugged him close and spent the evening cuddling my little Angel.

 

\----------------  
515-word count


	7. Percabeth: Grades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our power couple talks about grades and Christmas presents.

"Percy, Christmas is coming up and I need to go buy gifts. Come with me." I stared at her.   
"Annabeth, Thanksgiving is in a week. Can't we stuff our faces before attacking the stores with Christmas wish-lists?" She tugs her jacket closer to her body and shakes her head. Some blonde curls spill from her hay.   
"I won't get to see Magnus during the holidays, so I want to buy his gift now." I sigh and grab my jacket.   
"Fine," I put my jacket in and she smiles. "Mom, I'm with Annabeth!"   
"Okay! Have fun and be safe!" I close the door behind me and we start to walk.   
"So Magnus is the cousin right?"  
"Yeah."   
"From you dad's side?" She nods. "And he's also a demigod."   
"Yes. His dad is some summer Norse god named Frey."   
"So we've got Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods? What next? Celtic gods?" She laughed and I felt my crazy world brighten.   
"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if there were." We continued walking until we came to a shopping district. Apparently, Annabeth wasn't the only one who had early shopping in mind.   
"So exactly what is Magnus like?"   
"Well, he likes the outdoors. He doesn't like the color blue so don't pick anything blue out, and-"   
"Wait what? What kind of person doesn't like the color blue?"   
"The kind of person Magnus is."   
"This is absurd."   
"Wow you used a big word."  
"It's not that big."  
"That's beside the point. How are you doing in school?"   
"Fine," and by 'fine' I meant my report card consisted of C-'s and down. My best class was gym, but I don't think you could actually fail that when you spend most of your time training and running from monsters.   
"What are you failing?"   
"English. Maths. Science? Yeah, science too."   
"What are your grades?"   
"Maths is a D+. English is an F-, and science is an F."   
"How's history?"   
"I have a C-."   
"You need to get your grades up."   
"I know. What's your grade in English?" She flushes a light pink.   
"A C+. I translate what I can read into Greek, and translate it back into English. And of course, by doing this, the translations can get lost in the language barrier."   
"Well, you're doing better then I am." She laughs.   
"I have complete faith in you Percy. If you want, I can help you with science and maths."   
"Seriously?"   
"Of course. Science and maths are universal studies.   
"Alright. Help me Professor Wise Girl."   
"I'll do my best Seaweed Brain." I smile.   
"Now about this color hating thug..." she laughs and hugs me.   
And I get the feeling that the holidays are gonna be great.

 

\---------------------  
451 word count


	8. Writing Prompt: Blitzstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~mail keeps coming to the wrong address and I finally get the nerves to give them to you.

Fabric.  
That's all that was in the packaging. Every single package held some sort of fabric.  
Hearthstone only sighed, and looked at the address. Clearly, there was some sort of mistake. Who could possibly order ten boxes full of scrap fabric?  
The address was a number off. Hearth had 4516. This person (Hearth assumed the person was a girl after seeing the box full of shimmery cloths) had 4515.  
Hearth felt a sudden chill crawl up his spine. His neighbor. The one who is hardly ever home during the day.  
"Two hours," he thought to himself. "I'll go in two hours." It was about 3:00, so he would go at 5:00. This was plenty of time to mentally prepare himself.  
At 4;57, he started to collect the things he was going to take to the neighbor's house. He grabbed a pen and notebook. He gathered all the fabric and stuffed them back into the boxes they came from. Then he sat in front of the clock he had on his mantel.

4:58  
4:59

"One more minute." His mind started to wander.

"Maybe I shouldn't actually go over. Maybe I can go in the morning. It's starting to get dark anyway."

5:00

Hearthstone sighed, grabbed the box, and left the safety of his home.  
He noticed the sun setting and realized that, with the gal season, the days would be shorter. Meaning Hearth wouldn't be able to enjoy the cool air for as long as he wanted.  
Once he was in front of the door, the thoughts came back.  
"Maybe I can do this in the morning." Hearth noticed heavy drapes from the two front windows.  
He shook his head and forced himself to knock on the door. He put the boxes for. And started flipping through the notebook. The door opened and it took Hearth everything not to drop the notebook and pen into the floor.  
Hearth was not expecting a man, a handsome man at that, to open the door.  
Hearth blinked, once, twice, until he noticed the other man's lips moving.  
Hi.  
When Hearth didn't reply right away, he could tell that the latter was confused.  
Hearth held up one slim finger as he fumbled with the notebook. He scribbled a simple word and showed it to the darker man.

Deaf

The shorter of the two's mouth opened a slight bit in an 'oh' expression. He gestures to the notebook and Hearth gladly gives it to him.  
While the other man was writing, the paler one took this time to inspect him.  
Hearth concluded that he was, in fact, taller than the other. While Hearth had ivory pale skin, his neighbor had creamy cocoa colored skin. Hearth had fine, light blond (almost white in the sun) hair, and no facial hair. The other had thick, dark hair. He also had a full beard taking up his chin.  
The handsome stranger handed the notebook back to Hearth, snapping him out of his thoughts.

I'm Blitzen.

Hearth smiled. Blitzen. The name was as snazzy as his outfit.

I'm Hearthstone. I have something for you.

Hearth passed the notebook to Blitz, and Blitz met Hearth's pale eyes with his own dark brown eyes. Hearth could feel a shiver creep up his spine, so he busied himself with the boxes. He held them up for Blitzen to see, and recognition overcame him. He scribbled something down.

Are those my fabric swatches?

When Hearth nodded, a smile spread across Blitz's face. Hearth's heart skipped a beat.

Thanks! I sleep all day, so I haven't had time to come out.

Blitz showed Hearth the note, then almost hesitantly, wrote something else down.

Do you want to come in? I was about to have some coffee if you wanted to join me?

Blitz had a rosy color on his cheeks and his handwriting was getting sloppy. Hearth felt heat in his own cheeks. He looked over at the setting sun just over the horizon.  
"I've been out for too long."

Sorry. But I have to go. I can't be out at night.

Blitz's face fell, and Hearth instantly felt regret. Then Blitz titled his head back slightly, his mouth opened. Hearth assumed he was laughing.

I can't go out during the day, you can't go out during the night. What a couple we would make.

Hearth's eyes widened.

Couple?!

Blitz blushed a deep shade.

I mean, we're neighbors. Maybe we could get together sometime?

Hearth smiled. Getting to know such a cute guy? Yes, please. Blitz looked over at the sky. Just a sliver of light was left.

I'll walk you home.

Hearth shivered and nodded. Blitz noticed and grabbed something from inside.

A candy cane styled scarf.

Blitz wrapped it around Hearth's neck and they started walking.

Thank you.

Hearth unconsciously signed the two words. Blitz gave him an off look. Hearth took the notebook. A blush coated his cheeks.

Sorry. I said thank you.

Blitz nodded and smiled.

No problem. Have a nice night.

Hearth felt butterflies in his stomach.

Yeah. You too.

Blitz smiled and handed the notebook back to Hearth. Then, Blitz walked back to his own house.  
Once inside, Hearth was blushing like a mad man. He rushed over to the window facing Blitz's house just in time to see Blitz open his door and walk in.  
"Wow." His mind was swarming with thoughts, but that was the only one to surface. Just a simple word.  
Hearth decided that, even though it was a pain at first, he wouldn't mind mail coming to his house, so long as he got to see Blitzen again. 

 

\---------------------  
958-word count


	9. Percabeth/Fierrochase: Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percabeth and Fierrochase have a gift exchange and a talk about big swords.

"Do I have to meet your cousin?" I turn around to look at my boyfriend.   
"Yes Percy, yes you do." I turn back to the gift I was wrapping. I was skilled with a dagger, but I still couldn't get the wrapping paper to obey my demands.   
"But Christmas is in a month." I sigh.   
"Percy, for the last time, I won't get to see Magnus for a while, and GODS BE DAMNED I RIPPED THE PAPER!" Percy laughed and I glared at him.   
"Shut up Seaweed Brain. Malcolm, can you wrap this for me?" My half brother looks up from the book he was reading and came over to me. He inspected the package, then laughed.   
"Annabeth, you design building for the gods, yet you can't wrap a... what is this?"  
"It's a telescope. I got one for Christmas a year or two ago, and I thought my cousin would like one."   
"Okay, not bad. If he's anything like you, I'm sure he'd love it." I sighed again and turned to Percy, who was lounging on Malcolm's bed.   
"Did you get Alex's gift?"  
"I got her some colored clay, some paints, and a green and pink apron."   
"I'm sure she'll love it. Did you wrap or bag it?" He laughs.  
"Wrapped it. My mom and I always did a gift exchange when I was younger, behind Smelly Gabe's back. After a while, I got good at it." I glare at him.   
"So you mean to tell me that you've been watching me struggle and didn't even bother to tell me that you knew what you were doing?"   
"Love you Wise Girl!" He yelled as he jumped from his position and ran out of the cabin. Malcolm walks over by me.   
"Man, you sure know how to pick em."  
"How's your boyfriend Malcolm?" He blushed and pressed his lips together.   
"He's fine. He and Lacey are at the Aphrodite cabin. I was just about to go over there." I laugh and he leaves the cabin.   
I look over to my desk and see the gift perfectly wrapped. Stupid, wonderful Malcolm.   
I grab the gift and my jacket before heading out of my cabin and towards Percy's.   
"You ready?" I ask as soon as I step through the door. He sighs and grabs the wrapped presents before joining me outside.   
"I guess." I smile and hit his shoulder.   
"Don't be such a baby. I'm sure you'll like him." He pouted and I laughed.   
~*~*~*~*  
"Alex, come on. We're gonna be late." I knocked on her door. T. J shot me a sympathetic look.   
"I don't want to go!" She shouted from inside her room.   
"Listen, I don't want to go as much as you don't want to go, but I promised Annabeth that I would play nice. And she wants to meet you." The door opens and Alex comes out in a green skirt and a pink shirt tucked in.   
"Fine," she grabs a jacket and the present she bought Annabeth's boyfriend (she got him sea monkeys) and steps out of her room. "But I'm not going to enjoy myself." I laughed.   
"If it makes you feel any better, I'm meeting my cousin's significant other."  
"It doesn't, but let's go." I laugh and lead her out of the hotel and into the New York spectrum.   
"Where are we meeting them anyway?" She shivered and put her sweater on.   
"I told them that we could go to Amir's falafel place. At least we're in an environment we know. Plus, you can't get any better than falafel." She laughs.   
"True, true. I hope it's walking distance because the killing spree this morning was brutal." I laugh as I remember the image of a cheetah running away from a swarm of arrows this morning at breakfast.   
"Don't worry, it's a couple of blocks from here." She huffed but kept up her pace.   
"Can I put the package in your bag? I don't want to carry it." I laugh.   
"Why not?" She hands it to me and I put it in my pack.   
"Because it'll seem like I care. And I don't." I roll my eyes.   
"Okay. Hopefully, they're not here yet. I'd rather be the one with the advantage-"   
"They're here." Alex cuts me off. I look over at the Fadlan Falafel stand and see Annabeth talking to (I'm assuming) Percy. He seems as reluctant to be here as we do.   
"Ah damn," we continue walking. "Maybe we can bolt. I could text her and say you got sick. Can you pretend to throw up? Or maybe- oh god she saw us. She's waving us over. Prepare yourself for battle." Alex rolls her eyes and hits the back of my head.   
"Magnus, chill. I'm freaking out too, but at least I store it away. Now, take a deep breath, grab my hand, put a smile on that face, and walk over there." I sigh but grab her hand anyway.   
"Magnus! Hey, it's been a while. How was Thanksgiving?" My mind flashes to the thanksgiving feast. I look over at Alex and she shrugs.   
"Deadly. I died twice." Percy had a shocked expression.   
"Dead? You guys are dead. Wait, I, you, what?" I couldn't hold my laughter in, so I snorted.   
"Yes. Very dead. My girlfriend once decapitated me. It was awesome."   
"Oh. Well, I've been to the underworld. And my girlfriend once judo flipped me." He was trying to one me up.   
"I've met death herself. And, she hates it when people use her name as a slang." He narrowed his eyes, and Alex pinched my arm. Annabeth punched Percy's arm.   
"Ow! What was that for?" My cousin only rolled her eyes and turned towards me with a smile.   
"Magnus, how have you been?" The smile looked strained, but there was kindness under it. I couldn't help but smile.   
"I'm fine. Annabeth, this is Alex. Alex, Annabeth."   
"It's nice to finally meet you! Magnus never shuts up about you." Alex's cheeks flushed red, and she punched my arm.   
"Anyway, Magnus, Percy. Percy, Magnus." Percy smiled.   
"I'm sure you've heard all about me." I snorted.   
"No, not really. We've really only talked about our godly lives. I'd throw Alex into the conversation. But, not much about you. Except, you've got an obsession with water. Shall we order and exchange gifts?" I smile mockingly at the water boy. I could tell he was about to say something snarky, so I stood to take our orders.   
Thankfully Amir was at the stand today, and Annabeth paid.   
"Magnus, I didn't know you had a twin." Amir had said when he saw Annabeth. Percy wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. Amir noticed and laughed, which surprised Percy.   
"Amir, this is my cousin Annabeth, and her boyfriend, Percy. They're Greek. Greeks, this is Amir. He's Muslim. Percy, don't glare it's rude. He's betrothed Percy stop." Percy blinked and smiled.   
"Oh cool, nice to meet you." Amir nodded.   
"Are they like you guys?" I nod. "Oh boy. Didn't think Greek ones existed. Anyway, the usual Magnus?" I nod. We order and are soon sitting again.   
"So that's a weird chain. Is that an F?" I stopped eating long enough to notice Percy talking to me. I swallowed before responding.   
"This? It's a Norse symbol of my father Frey. It also turns into Jack."   
"Jack?"  
"Jack's my sword."   
"He sings the top fifty pop charters when in battle" Alex chimed in.   
"I'm sorry, your sword talks?"   
"Yeah. Does yours not?"   
"Mine just turns into a pen." He brings out a regular blue (ugh) ballpoint pen.   
"A pen sword? Seriously?" My chain pulsates at this. "Jack's laughing," I say to Alex. She only snorts.   
"My sword is from Heracles himself."   
"My sword is a gift from my father."  
"My sword isn't tacky."   
"At least I won't get confused as to which pen is my sword."  
"At least my sword isn't named Jack."   
"Did you name your sword? My sword chose his name."   
"It's Riptide."  
"Whoop de do. Your sword can rip tides. Mine is the strongest blade out there."   
"Okay! So let's exchange gifts!" Alex pinches me again. I shot her a look and she shrugged.   
"Good idea. Magnus, here." Annabeth handed me a pleasantly wrapped package. I hand Annabeth the present I bought her. Alex hands Percy the box of sea monkeys (she didn't even bother to wrap it) and he hands her two separate packages.   
"Wow. Sea monkeys. Thanks." Alex smirked and went to open the first package. Some colored clay and paint. Alex frowned.   
"Maggie, didn't you buy me this set of paint a couple weeks ago?" I took a closer look at the paints.   
"I can't remember. I don't think so." She shrugged and opened the second package. An apron with a green and pink checkered print on it.   
"Thanks, Water Boy." He smiled and held the box up.   
"Thanks for this random-nickname-that-I'll-come-up-with-later." Annabeth smiled at Percy before turning to me with a smile. She then turned down to the package in front of her. She opens it.   
"Wow," is all she says.   
"It's just a book on our world. Since you said you would try to help,   
"Thanks, Magnus. I didn't even start my reading," she looks into the book. "And it's in Greek? How did you manage to do that?"   
"I'm liked at the hotel," I say smiling. She laughs.   
"Okay. Now open yours." I start at the tape part and slowly unwrap it.   
"Oh cool." I start as it was fully unwrapped. A telescope. It reminded me of my mother.   
"We could use this in our atriums.l Alex suggested. I nodded.   
"If we can. We've got that giant tree and that crazy squirrel." She laughed.   
"I'm not even gonna ask," Percy says in a tired voice. Annabeth laughs and laces her fingers with his.   
I may not like this guy, but Annabeth does.   
And that's good enough for me

 

 

\---------------------  
1674 word count

 

 

 

 

*bonus*

"Ugh, how can you stand him?" Annabeth only laughs.   
"He's family Percy. The same way I tolerate all of my siblings. Except, this one is real." Suddenly, I felt guilt creep into my gut.   
"I'm sorry, I should've tried harder."   
"Percy, you did well. It's just the first impression. And besides, Magnus never was one to open up with a first impression."   
"He doesn't like me."  
"Magnus was homeless, he has trouble liking a lot of people."   
"Oh great, now I feel like crap." She laughs.   
"Come on Seaweed Brain, you guys have a lot of time to get to know each other." I groan.   
"At least I'll be near the water. What the Hades are sea monkeys anyway?" She rolls her eyes and laughs softly.  
"Here, wanna put it in my bag?" She lifts the purse that the Hecate cabin enchanted. I shrug and out the sea monkeys in the bag. She then puts the Norse book in the bag too.   
And as we're walking, I make a promise to not kill Magnus, even if Riptide is in my hand. 

 

 

 

\----------------------------  
1849 word count total


	10. Writing Prompt: Chrisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~"which asshole as the returned the DVD I want yet" + Parent!Clarisse +Uncle!Chris

"Mom! Movie night is upon us!" A small boy with straight brown hair and dark brown eyes runs into the kitchen where his mother is.  
"Is it Friday already? Damn," she scrubs at the dish in her hand.  
"Yes it is ma, so you get the movie today. I'll get the popcorn." He drops his school bag on the ground and starts to walk away.  
"Hey, hey, hey mister. Put your bag away and give me a hug." He smiles and hugs his mother.  
"Can I go now?"  
"Do you have your money?"  
"Yes."  
"Then go. I'll get the movie when you get back."  
"Awesome! See you in five ma!" He gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs out the door.  
Clarisse can't help but smile at her son. He was already eleven, yet doing stuff with mom was still enjoyable for him. She hoped that would never change.  
She continues washing and is down to her last plate when her son gets home.  
"Alright ma, go get the movie!" He steps into the house, taking his snow boots off along with his coat.

"Is it already snowing? My gods,"

"Yeah, but that means you get to spend the rest of the year with me." Clarisse looks into her son's face.

"Alright kiddo, what movie do you want?"

"Home Alone! Duh!" Clarisse sighs and smiles.

"Won't you get tired of asking for that one?"

"Nope! I'm sure they'll have it this time!"

"Okay. Lock the doors, and don't make the popcorn yet." He laughs and Clarisse pulls him into a hug.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Oh god so cold. So freaking COLD!" I ask myself if I really wanted to get out of my now warm car. I sigh and open the door, the harsh wind hitting me in the face.

"Damn winter gods. Did they have to make it so cold?" I glare at the sky. Gods I wanted to punch someone. Preferably a god.

I glare at the sky again before going into the video shop.

"Ooh, warmth." I stand a bit longer before heading to the kid's section. I don't have any hopes that I'll find the move, considering the fact that the movie has been gone for like, three weeks. I finish my search and walk up to the counter.

"Okay, which asshole hasn't returned the DVD I want yet? It has been three weeks and my kid wants this movie."

"Ma'am, if you could refrain from using that kind of language, I would be happy to track the disc you're looking for." I roll my eyes.

"Okay fine, I'll bite."

"What movie is it ma'am?"

"Home Alone." The lady working the counter looks at me like 'really? You want that kind of movie?' and all I do is shrug at her.

"My kid loves the movie, sue me." She rolls her eyes. Rude bitch.

"Alright ma'am, the movie is with a Chris Rodriguez." Oh, shit Chris. Nah. Never mind. Jack can live without Home Alone.

"Good news! The expiration date is today, so I can put the movie on hold for you." A bitter taste fills my mouth.

"Ugh, fine. Yes, do that." She smiles at me. Strained. Trying too hard. Ugh.

"Alright. You can browse if you'd like to." I give her a fake smile, and with a roll of my eyes, I walk away.  
I linger in the adult documentary section for about an hour, then another twenty minutes in the game area.  
"Hi, I'd like to renew this movie." I freeze, and slowly turn towards the counter.  
"I'm sorry sir I've put that on hold for someone."  
"No, no, no, I need this movie. My nephew lives and breathes this movie. I need it."  
"Ma'am, here's your movie." Counter lady looked relieved to see me.  
"Thanks." I look slightly away from Chris and pay for the movie  
"Please, I'm begging you, I need this movie for my kid," he grabs my hand and I think my heart stopped. Oh, crap. Quick, think of summer. Think of Jack. He wants this movie. He's wanted it for three weeks.  
"Sorry, my kid has been waiting for this movie, and it's movie night with mom, he loves this. I'm not giving you the movie." I'm still not looking at him.  
"Clarisse?" Okay, I'm dying. Hades is coming.  
"Thank you for the movie, have a nice day."  
"Come again soon." I smile at the lady and walk out.  
"Clarisse? Clarisse la Rue? It's been a while, I'd been wondering what happened to you. You just left camp without a word to anyone."  
"I don't know who you're talking about, please leave me alone." I fumble with my keys. Damn gloves.  
"Yes you do," he stops for a minute. "You have a kid?" I stop and sigh. Nothing to hide. I turn toward him.  
"Yes. It that it's any of your business, but I do. I have a son named Jack."  
"Is he yours? A demigod?"  
"He's adopted. And yes, but we don't know who's child." He seemed relieved.  
"How do you know?" I laugh.  
"He's. Even able to do crazy stuff since he could all. And what about you? Got a kid?" Wait, no. Instant regret.  
"No, but I take care of my cousin's kid Dennis from time to time. Dennis is also a demigod. Son of Aphrodite." Something pinches my gut.  
"Wow, so nice talking to you, but I've been away from Jack for too long, so I'd better at going."  
"Can I come over?" I blink once, then twice.  
"What?"  
"I mean, Dennis loves this movie with a passion, and I'm not in the mood for another makeover today, so can we come over and watch it with you and Jack?" His words are rushed, and I can tell he's nervous. My heart flutters.  
"I don't know how Jack would feel, but if it saves you from a makeover, then I'll comply. Besides, Jack loves new people." He smiles and my heart beats faster.  
"Awesome! Thanks, Clarisse!" He pulls me into a hug.  
"Don't push it, Rodriguez," I warn as I struggle out of his hug.  
"Sorry," he releases me. "So um," I roll my eyes and walk to my car. "I don't know where you live."  
"Is Dennis with you?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Then just follow me."  
"Okay." He sprints to his car. I see a young boy in the backseat. I smile. He looks close to Jack's age.  
I get into my car and start driving home.

Once home, I knock five times, then three, then five again. Jack opens the door and hugs me tight.  
"You scared me, being gone for that long," he lets me go and looks at Chris and Dennis. "Who are they?"  
"Friends."  
"Oh, okay. Did you get the movie?"  
"Yes, sir. Go make the popcorn." He smiles and runs inside.  
"He's adorable," Chris says. I smile.  
"He is. Now, inside you go." I check the surroundings before closing the door.  
I take their jackets and put them away in the closet.  
"Do you like my mom?"  
"Jack, go check on the popcorn."  
"Kay! Get the movie started!" I sigh and shake my head.  
"Sorry about that. Jack's a curious boy." Chris laughs.  
"Maybe Athena is his parent." I roll my eyes.  
"No way. My boy is smart, but nothing like Athena cabin smart. I have my doubts, but he might be a Sun child."  
"How do you know?"  
"He never gets sick. And he kinda glows in the sunlight."  
"So definitely Apollo."  
"Sadly yes. But I have hope for Ares." He smiles and Jack comes in holding two bowls of popcorn.  
"Luckily, we have enough for the guests." Dennis takes a seat on the floor next to Jack and automatically starts eating.  
I start the movie and sit on the couch next to Chris. My heart can't help but flutter, and I curse myself for feeling this way.  
About 40 minutes into the movie, we ran out of popcorn. I grab both bowls and walk into the kitchen tow wash them. Arms wrap around my waist and I stop.  
"I've missed you," his head is on my shoulder, and I can hear my heartbeat in my ears.  
"When you left," he continues. "I thought it was me. I was worried."  
"That makes two of us." I murmur. He places a light kiss on my cheek.  
"Mom! The movie is done! Dennis is asleep too." I jump away from Chris and turn the water off.  
"Okay, I'm coming." I dry my hands and walk back into the living room.  
"You becoming a mother has made you soft la Rue." I glare at Chris and punch him in the shoulder.  
"Shut up Rodriguez. I can still pulverize you." He laughs and picks Dennis up.  
"Okay. I should probably get going. Thanks for having us over."  
"No problem. Have a nice night." Once Chris is out the door, I let out a relieved sigh.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" I jump at the sound of Jack.  
"What? No, we just know each other from a summer camp."  
"I liked him. Can he be my dad?"  
"Give it time kiddo."  
"Okay. Mom?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm tired."  
"Okay, let's go to bed." I pick him up and take him to his room. After tucking him in, I start to think about life with Chris.  
Maybe it would be good for all of us.  
"Give it some time. My mind needs to work itself out."  
But I could tell my mind was already worked out.  
It chose a life with my boys. 

 

___________________  
1605 word count


	11. Writing Prompt: Domestic!Caleo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Which one hogs the blanket during the winter cold + a Christmas twist

"Here we are," Leo brings up the last of the presents from the basement. "This one is for Caden."

"That makes ten for Caden, eleven for Leah, and nine for Clayton. They're going to throw a fit about this."

"Clayton is the youngest, so he shouldn't be expecting a lot. That's how it was when I was his age."

"At his age, you were running from the police."

"Shhh, no need to get into the technicalities. Are they asleep? Or anxiously awaiting Santa?"

"They fell asleep when you were wrapping the presents." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Man, they sure know how to party," Calypso only chuckled before rising from the couch.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?"

"No, hot chocolate!" It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"I swear, you act more like a kid than our children do."

"It's not my fault that children mature faster than adults."

"Oh sure, anyway, whip cream or marshmallows?"

"Marshmallows!" She laughs at his childish behavior.

"Okay, turn on the heat, will you? It's kinda chilly in here." She hears his silent yet still loud voice, and worries about him waking up their youngest.

"Leo, shush, you'll wake Clayton." His dark face turns a deep shade of red.

"Right, sorry." She sees him walk upstairs, hopefully, to check on their children. She shakes her head and giggles quietly. That boy.

No, that man. She was married to a man, not to a boy. Their kids had a man as a father, not a boy. A man that she loved with all of her heart.

Sure, he may not have the brain of Odysseus or the brawn of all the other heroes that captured her heart, but he was all she ever needed and more. He made her feel mortal. He made her feel loved and wanted. That was all she ever desired.

She finished making her coffee and was just putting the marshmallows into Leo's cup when arms snaked around her waist.

"I really love you."

"Good. Your chocolate is done." He smiles and takes the hot cup from her hands.

"Awesome. Want to watch a movie?"

"Which one?"

"Polar Express?"

"We watch that one with the kids like four hours ago."

"The Little Drummer Boy?"

"That one makes me so emotional,"

"Then you chose."

"How about Fred Clause? The one with Vince Vaughn. You like him, right?"

"Sure. I'll go look for it." She smiles and moves into the living room.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?" He comes into the living room holding the remote and movie.

"Did you turn the heat up?"

"Oh right, I'll grab a blanket while I'm at it."

"Thanks!" She gets a 'yup' in return. She stands from the couch and takes a sip of her coffee. She then proceeds to put the disc in and lowers the volume from twenty to thirteen. They didn't need it so loud, and they could put the captions on anyway.

Leo comes down with the fluffy, gray, fireproof blanket that they usually have at the end of their bed. It's a small one, but it's big enough for two people.

"Here you go. Awe, the marshmallows melted. " he frowns at his cup. Calypso can't help but laugh.

"There are some more in the kitchen? I'll go grab the bag. Press play when it gets to the screen."

"Can you make popcorn?"

"You're needier then Leah is, I swear to Zeus." He laughs.

"She is my daughter." She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"But of course." She puts a bag into the microwave once in the kitchen and starts it. She busies herself by picking up some of Caden's toys. The microwave beeps and she grabs a bowl. Putting the popcorn in the bowl, she hears Leo walking around in the living room. She brings the bowl over to the living room where Leo is sitting and places the bowl on the coffee table in front of them. She joins Leo on the couch and snuggles up next to him. Leo drapes the blanket over the two of them.

A while into the movie, around the time that Vince Vaughn's character is teaching John Michael Higgins' character to dance, Calypso starts to tug on the blanket. At first, Leo let her get away with a bit of the blanket, so long as he had some that still covered him. But then, he was soon left with just a bit of the blanket left.

"Calypso,"

"Hmm?" Her eyes never stray from the tv screen.

"Stop hogging the blanket." She tears her gaze away from the screen and to Leo.

"I'm not hogging the blanket."

"Yes you are,"

"Babe, no I'm not."

"Babe, yes you are."

"Leo, you're a literal hot water bottle. I'm still cold. Let me have this."

"Did you just call me hot?"

"Leo, we've been married for seventeen years right now. Is the word hot really all you got out of that sentence?"

"Duh, I'm Leo. And I want some of the blanket too."

"Never!" Calypso

"Calypso come on I'm cold!"

"Watch the movie!" She's giggling now. Leo slides back onto the couch, a pout on his face.

"Fine whatever. You don't love me, it's cool." She giggles and shuffles closer to the couch. She bends down and snatches the popcorn off the table. She then throws the blanket at Leo and scurries to the kitchen. She hears him laugh and feels tingly inside.

"I want popcorn!" Leo shuffles into the kitchen, dragging his feet. He comes up behind her and places his head on her shoulder.

"Awe," she ruffles his curly hair, loving the feel of the soft locks between her fingers. She looks back at him.

He's all wrapped up in the blanket burrito style. She can't help but laugh at him. 

"We're going to wake up the kids I swear." 

"Then we'll say that Santa came early and that they can open their presents because Santa is just that generous." Calypso smiles and hugs him. 

"How sweet. Now," She sits back and looks at him before sitting on her heels. "I want the blanket." Leo groans and unfolds himself from his position. He puts the blanket under him and wraps it around his shoulders. 

"Come on," He opens his arms and she crawls into them.

"Thank you," she closes her eyes and snuggles in closer to get comfortable. "I love you, Leo." He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead.

"I love you too Calypso."


	12. Requested: Solangelo Adopting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ In which Nico and Will adopt a demigod daughter

"Nico! Come on! We gotta go, your eyeliner can wait!" Will's smile was as bright as the sun. As to be expected.

"Oh hush you, I'm not putting eyeliner on. And excuse me for wanting to look presentable for her." He walks out of the bathroom to join his husband in the living room.

"Are you excited? I'm excited. I'm nervous too. Should I be nervous? What if she doesn't like us? How will I react? Probably bad. Maybe I shouldn't go. I'm not good with people in general. Why did I say yes? Oh my god what if-" Will stands from the couch and put his hands on Nico's shoulders.

"Nico! Babe, chill. It's gonna be fine. She's gonna like you, trust me. And you're doing just fine with people, you're doing really good. You need to stop worrying so much, okay?" Nico nodded and Will smiled at him.

"Okay, yeah no I'm totally cool now. Let's go."

"Okay. I'll grab the keys. It's kinda chilly, so grab a jacket." Nico smiles.

"You're already acting like a father." Will gives Nico a kiss to the forehead.

"Oh, how sweet. Let's go." Nico walks out of the house and to the car while Will locks the house up.

Once in the car, they head straight for the orphanage.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Vincent here is a daughter of Hecate. She's learning how to control her powers, but be warned that, when angered, she can go all out." Nico has a big grin on his face.

"She sounds perfect. Can we meet her now?" The plump lady of whose name was already forgotten nodded and left is in the conference room.

"A daughter of Hecate huh? I'm excited about this." I couldn't stop wringing my hands.

"Our life won't be dull." I laugh.

"Our life was never dull, to begin with."

"Our home life then."

"Our home life isn't dull either," I wiggle my eyebrows at him suggestively. He snorts.

"Alright, here she is." The caretaker is back again, this time with a fifteen-year-old girl. She has golden eyes, eyes that remind me of Hazel. She has tan skin that resembles my own, but she's got crazy colored hair.

"Do you dye your hair all the time? Or is this a first time thing?" She looks at me with curiosity.

"They let me do this on my birthday."

"Are you gonna want to dye it a different color? Or the same?"

"I'd like to experiment. Change it up. But I think this will be my runner up."

"It's nice." She takes a lock of the pastel purple hair.

"Thanks." She smiles at me, hesitant.

"So Vincent, you're okay having two dads?" Nico's question causes a grin on her face.

"So long as you're okay with an Aphrodite girl in your house 90% of the time." I laugh.

"I like her. Can we keep her?" Nick smiles.

"I do too. I think we should," he looks over at the caregiver. "We'll sign the papers." She smiles and looks at Vincent.

"Alright then, I'll bring them in. Vincent, why don't you go pack up?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Vincent looks over at us and smiles, then takes off.

"She's gonna be happy. I can tell." I say. Nico smiles.

"I'm ready for those angry flashes. Do we have enough pads in the house just in case? I don't want to not be prepared."

"I bought two packages. One of them pass and one of them tampons. Which do you think she'll prefer?"

"Maybe the pads. I don't know. I feel weird talking about let's just sign the papers." Nico's neck is pink, and I can't help but laugh.

"Don't worry. I'm 50% sure she's gay, so we'll have no problem with that, but maybe not. She might be bisexual. Who knows. I'm excited, though."

"You're excited about everything. Sign here," he hands me the pen and I sign my name on the dotted line.

"It's just really cool. She's a daughter of Hecate, so that should be fun. And it's different than Camp, ya know? Ooo do you think she'll want to go to the camp? All she's known is this, will she want to go? What about this girlfriend. An Aphrodite girl? I'm already kinda cautious about this, already having a girlfriend. How many girlfriends has she had? Do you think she-"

"By Zeus' bolt Will, take a chill pill!"

"A chill pill? No one has said that since the seventies or something."

"Gods Will, just chill. Sign here now." He passes the pen back to me and I sign.

"Am I just signing right now?"

"Yeah, I'll read for the both of us. I can't believe we even qualified for this."

"Why not? Those gay guys on Modern Family qualify. Why not us?"

"Because she's like our age. We're only twenty-two. It's kinda weird adopting a teenager."

"It'll be fun. Should we send her to a different school or keep her in the one she's in now?"

"Depends on the distance and money."

"Seems reasonable."

"Mhm," Nico signs one last line and looks up. "All done. Here you are Miss Fern."

"Thank you dears. If you would like, Vincent is saying goodbye to friends and the little ones, perhaps you would like to go see?" Nico nods and stands.

"Come on Solace."

"You're also a Solace, di Angelo." He laughs and I stand with him. We walk out of the conference room and down a hallway. As we near a doorway, we hear talking children.

"They must be in here," Nick states as he walks closer. He stands in the doorway with me behind him. Vincent is hugging the small ones, messing with the guys, and giving a tearful departure to a pretty redhead. That must be her girlfriend

"Vince, you'll visit, won't you?" One of the guys asks. Vincent smiles and punches him lightly on the chest.

"Duh stupid. Like I could stay away."

"Is that them?" A little girl point at Nico and I. Nico stiffens and almost sinks into the shadows, and I have to grab his arm.

"Take a chill pill, Nico," I smirk and he glares.

"Are you ready Vincent?" Nico asks whilst trying to ignore me.

"Yeah. Okay, remember to behave yourselves. And if you need me, here's a drachma. Use it wisely. Also, babe, if he continues, you get me right away." She glares at one of the guys in the corner.

"Oh yeah, we'll definitely miss your ass." His voice is sarcastic and I already don't like him.

"Screw you asshole. You're just a bitter Hermes kid."

"Blah blah blah, get out, won't you? With you gone, I'm the oldest." His smile is mischievous, but not in a good way.

"You touch a goddamn hair on any of them I'll kill you myself." She threatens. She then turns to us. "I'm ready to go." Nico smiles. He likes her already.

"Alright, let's go then." He hands the keys to me and ushers us out the door.

"Who was that?" I ask as soon as we're in the car.

"Just some idiot asshole who doesn't know when to stop."

"Is he actually going to hurt anyone?" Nico twists around to see her in the back.

"No, but he can cause a lot of damage."

"Was that your girlfriend?" I look over at Nico in surprise.

"Yeah. Her name's Ashe. We've been going steady for about here years now." How sweet.

"So I should expect her at family dinners?"

"Sure why not."

"You can call us dad if you want. Or daddy, or papa, or whatever teenagers call their fathers these days."

"Yeah no I'm not gonna call you daddy. You're Italian right?" Nico nods. "I'm Mexican, Italian has always been interesting to me, so I'll call you Padre and Will Papa."

"Good enough for me." I shift into the next lane.

"Do you know how to drive?"

"No, not enough money to send me to drivers ed."

"First things first then, I shall teach you to drive my baby. Then, I'll send you to drivers ed. Then! You will go and run errands for your parents." Nico rolls his eyes and Vincent laughs.

"Are you being serious?" She asks in between giggles.

"Gods no. But I will teach you how to drive. Nico doesn't know how to drive, so it's up to me."

"I'm not safe at flying either, so no plane rides ever. And no ships. I might actually die."

"Fair enough."

The rest of the ride is quiet. We get home and help Vincent move into her room.

"What do you think? A couple of other children of Hecate helped us when we found out your parenthood, so it's enchanted to change whenever you want it to."

"Thank you." She turns and hugs us both. Nico stiffens at human contact, but eventually relaxes enough to put a hand on her head and smooth her hair down.

"You're welcome Vincent."

"Welcome to the family." I put an arm around Nico and an arm around Vincent. This is my family now, and I'd do anything for them.

I was happy, and so was Nico. But now, we can make another person happy, and that's all that matters.

\-------------------

1539 word count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on chapter one requested a fic of Solangelo adopting, so I did my best and somehow pulled this together with my crazy schedule! I hope you guys enjoyed it, as I enjoyed writing it!


	13. Request: MagnusxAlex Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~"Can you do another Magnus x Alex fanfic (a little angsty, but with a little bit of fluff in the end?)"
> 
> *commented by reader OTP_Malec_Shipper on AO3

They were doing good. At least, that was what Magnus thought. 

He slashed his sword whenever he could, but he was mostly just trying to keep the monster's attention away from Alex and Percy. Alex was in cheetah form, and Percy was on his winged horse.

It was his job to keep the monster entertained and agitated. He was doing a good job in his opinion. 

He couldn't find his cousin though, and even though he knew she was okay, something was going to happen. And it involved Annabeth. 

He managed to get a deep cut into the monsters led. It roared and swiped at him. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and was thrown against a wall. 

"Come on Magnus, get up!" T. J. yelled from across the battlefield where he and the other members of his floor were fighting with their own monsters. 

Magnus struggled to get to his feet in time to roll out of the way as his monster threw boulders. 

"Okay Jack, what do you say we end this?" The sword quivers with excitement. 

"I'm so ready for this. I've got my playlist all set up." 

"Okay, go blast Adele in his ear while you're at it." Jack flies up to the monster and starts singing while fighting. His specialty. 

"Hey Beanstalk! Could use some help up here!" He looks up to see Alex stuck by the rocks. Percy was already up the mountain, but Alex needed to be up there with him. 

Magnus climbs the rocks and inspects Alex's ankle. 

"Okay, hold still,"

"Duh." He looked at her with a stifled grin. He put his hands on her ankle and managed to get it out from between the two rocks. 

"Ow! FUCK, that hurts Maggie!" 

"You probably twisted it. Hold on a minute." He looks up to see Percy still flying. He had to hurry. He closed his eyes and focused his energy on her ankle. When he opened them again, she was very close to his face. 

"You done?" She asked. All he could do is was nod. Gods she was close. So close that he could...

NO! Ugh, Magnus chill, his inner voice told him. They are in the middle of battle, this was not the time to be thinking about that. 

She smiled, as if she knew what he was thinking. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him. 

"Bye now." She winked at him and changed into a mountain lion. She charged up the mountain and left Magnus with pink cheeks. 

HOLY SHIT. 

Shaking his head, he goes back to battle. He helps where he can, but is soon out of energy. Jack had successfully killed two monsters, and him returning had depleted his energy. All he could do was sit back and watch as his friends fought. 

He felt hopeless. He wanted to help, but he was no fighter. His resources are limited when it comes to battle, and if he brought Jack out now, he would most likely black out. 

A blast of light caught his attention at the top of the mountain. 

Loki. 

It must have been him. Who else could summon a great beam like that?

Monsters and warriors alike stopped their battle. Monsters instantly scattered at the loss of their master. 

Percy flew down the mountain with the body of Alex on the back of his horse. 

"What happened?!" Magnus was there before anyone else. 

"She beat him. She sent him back and made sure he wouldn't come back. But by doing this, it ended her life." 

"But we can't die. We're immortal." 

"In our world maybe. But here, you can. We're in the mortal realm." Mallory spoke up. Magnus felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. 

"No! She can't, we can't die. She's not dead, she can't be," 

"Magnus," Annabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"No!" He slapped it away. "She can't be! She won't be!" 

"Magnus, come on, get up."

"Where was she hurt?" 

"What?" Magnus looks at Percy. His grey eyes were fierce. 

"Where did she get hit?" 

"I don't know. It just happened so fast." Magnus placed his hands on her chest. 

"She's gonna wake up. She has to,"

"Magnus, you can't bring someone back from the dead. This isn't going to work." 

"I HAVE TO TRY!" He cried. Tears were coming out of his eyes and everyone quoted down. "If I don't try, I'll hate myself." Sam came forward then. 

"Let him Annabeth. He can do this." Sam's eyes clashed with Annabeth's. 

"Fine. I don't know enough about your world to tell you what is and what isn't possible." Sam shifts her gaze to Magnus. 

"Go on Magnus. The least you can do is try." Her eyes were soft with empathy. She would do the same in his place. 

Magnus wiped his tears away and concentrated on something, anything that would give him access to her heart. He needed to find the wound. He closed his eyes as he searched, and soon found it. 

Loki must've done some serious magic, because it wasn't a wound at all. Magnus couldn't quite figure it out, but the smallest hint of life was still there. His eyes snapped open. 

He could bring her back. 

It would be a long shot. It may even cost him his life. But he was willing to risk that result if it brought back his Alex. 

His Alex. 

Funny how death can make you realize whether or not you love someone. 

He poured his energy into her. His life was nothing without her. He poured his feelings into her. His eyes felt heavy, and black dots danced in his vision, but he didn't care. 

Finally, he felt a pulse. It was slow, but then it came faster and faster still. Color was returning to her face while he was losing color. She breathed in while he breathed out. Her breathing was regular while his was irregular. 

Her eyes opened while his closed. 

There was a ringing in his ears as he slowly lost conscious. 

"Magnus!" Alex's voice was the last thing Magnus heard before darkness took him. 

 

~ 2 Years Later ~

 

"See you tomorrow Alex!" Two girls from my class entered my vision. 

"See you tomorrow." They leave the classroom just as Sam came in. 

"Hey, I have your notes. I was just about to find you." I dig in my bag for Sam's notebook. 

"Alex," I look up at her, and she's wearing a worried expression. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Magnus is awake." 

Magnus. The one who saved me and died in the process. 

"When did he wake up?"

"An hour ago."

"Okay, let's go then." 

She takes me back to Valhalla and we make our way to the infirmary. 

Magnus was sitting up and talking to T. J. When he saw me, his face lit up. 

"Nice to see you awake Maggie." He smiles and my heart skips a beat.

"Hey Alex. It's nice to see you again." T. J. and Sam walk out and I sit down. 

"So how long was I out for?" 

"Two years."

"Damn, I missed two years of Doctor Who." I punch his shoulder. 

"Stupid. This is serious."

"I'm glad you're okay." 

"That should be my line Beanstalk."

"Don't cry," 

"Of course I'm gonna cry stupid. I thought you were dead." I felt a hand on my head and I looked up at him. Magnus doesn't like physical contact. 

"Do you remember what you did, before you went up the mountain?" My face blushes scarlet. 

"I k-kissed you." He smiles. 

Do you think we could do that again?" His thumb brushed away one of my tears. How cliche. 

"Stupid Maggie." He slowly inches closer. 

"I like you Alex Fierro. All of you. I like when you're a girl. I like when you're a boy. When you insult me, I get butterflies in my stomach. I find myself staring at you often."

"This is getting too Hallmark." I grab his shirt and pull him closer. "You like all of me?" I ask quietly. 

"All of you." I smile. 

"Good." I leaned in slowly and kissed him for a second time. 

 

\--------------------  
1384 word count


End file.
